


I Give You Heat

by a_scholar



Series: You Say You're Hungry [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: "Is he okay?"Sauli takes a look as well and sees that Adam is glaring."He's just very hungry. It makes him go a little nuts."





	I Give You Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty follow-up scene. I wanted to write one more small thing for fun before I'm going to be too busy to write for a while.

Adam is so late. Sauli checks his phone again, but the newest message is still the one that says Adam is dropping by at home to change clothes. It's pretty rare that they arrive to an event separately. This time Danielle has persuaded Sauli to let Adam catch up with them later, since Adam has been busy all night long with a photo shoot and a recording session.

They're at a cocktail event celebrating the launch of a fashion line by their mutual acquaintance. It's nearing two in the morning and he's getting restless. Not that it hasn't been fun to hang out with Danielle and her boyfriend, as well as Terrance and other friends of theirs.

”The Vampire Queen has arrived,” Danielle whispers and points to the other side of the room.

There Adam is at last. He's dressed in a black suit, but casually with no tie. Sauli has gone even more casual himself, pairing jeans with a suit jacket. Adam looks paler than usual, shadows under his eyes. It's more apparent the closer Sauli gets. Adam's smile is rather weak, too, when he spots Sauli.

”Baby,” Sauli says. ”Are you okay?”

Adam kisses his cheek. ”I'm fine. I'm just hungry, I guess.”

”You guess? Did you not eat?”

Adam had skipped breakfast that morning—well, evening. Sauli had already been up for some time, going on a run and then cooking breakfast for himself. Adam had slept late, until sunset, and taken a quick shower. He'd given Sauli only a brief kiss in passing before leaving, saying he'd drink blood at the photo shoot or later.

”They had run out of blood at the photo studio. Actually, the photographer had drunk everything, and I didn't want to delay everyone. I think my hunger must have passed, because I completely forgot to order blood later when we were recording.”

”Why didn't you drink some at home just now?”

”I... didn't think to,” Adam says, sounding like he's just now realising he could have. ”I just wanted to do my makeup and get here as fast as possible.”

Adam rubs his temples. His skin is looking almost ashen.

”You dummy.” Sauli huffs fondly. ”They were serving drinks and snacks here earlier. Come on.”

They find the table which was laden with food earlier that night, but now it's almost empty. There's a tray with three tiny shot glasses of blood.

”It's synthetic. Everything is vegan here,” Sauli says. They're both looking at the tray in dismay.

”I'd have to drink a million of those.”

It's true that three cups of synthetic equal one cup of real blood, the synthetic stuff not nearly as nutritional. Sauli looks at his boyfriend, who's staring at the shot glasses and almost swaying on his feet.

”Drink them anyway.”

Adam drowns them one by one, in three swallows.

"I'm giving you some right now,” Sauli says.

Adam looks at him sharply. ”No. It's not time yet."

"We're two weeks from it. Three months is a rough estimation anyway. Come on, Adam.”

”No! Stop it.”

That was pretty loud. Sauli glances around them and grabs Adam's sleeve, pulling him towards the open doors. He nods at Danielle, who gives him a look that says she understands the need to have a discussion with your significant other who's being difficult.

Adam consents to follow him outside. There's a pool area with fewer people milling about, candles and lanterns lighting the area.

”Okay,” Sauli says crossing his arms and facing Adam, whose mouth is a hard line. ”My red blood cell levels could very well be back to usual by now, and even if they're not, a small lack doesn't make a difference. This time I've been eating iron pills, too, right?"

"Be that as it may, we don't have any gel and I'm not hurting you, so it's pointless to even negotiate this." 

"You're such a pain in the ass when you're grumpy from hunger." This is even worse than usual. They're almost snapping at each other. He can sense a full quarrel could break out.

"You're making a scene,” he adds.

"So what if I am. You're mad if you think I'd agree to hurting you to the extent that you'd be crying from how much it hurts.”

There's a rush of such affection that it causes a sensation in his chest which is almost pain, like something is squeezing his heart. But his frustration makes him lash out.

”Should we fucking leave then?” he asks with irritation.

”I just got here. I don't want to be rude.”

It's so typical of Adam, wanting to be supportive of his friends when he has the chance. At the same time it's tiring how stubborn he is.

”Well, go ask Terrance if he has any gel then. And don't trip into a fucking pool.”

Adam stares at him for a while with his brows drawn together before storming back inside.

Sauli releases a sigh, trying to control his own annoyance. He hopes Adam is not about to faint.

There's music coming from inside, but the sounds of the city are distant, a wall around the property muffling them somewhat. It's a warm night. He puts his hands in his pockets and waits. After a moment Adam comes back.

”He doesn't, but he knows someone who came here by car and has some in there. They went to get it.” Adam doesn't even look at Sauli properly as he's saying this. He then walks past Sauli to go sit down on a bench.

What a pain. Sauli paces the length of the pool while waiting. Someone calls his name; a female vampire he's met once before but whose name he's embarrassingly forgotten. They exchange greetings, the vampire leaning in to kiss his cheek.

She glances behind Sauli to where Adam is sitting. "Is he okay?"

Sauli takes a look as well and sees that Adam is glaring.

"He's just very hungry. It makes him go a little nuts."

"Oh, poor thing. And poor you. I understand all too well. I'd better move on then and stop making him jealous." She grins at Sauli and takes her leave.

Adam is being ridiculous. Besides, it was a _woman_. Adam does get jealous fairly easily, though. They both do. It hasn't always been easy to navigate the jealousy in their relationship, but they've learnt how to do it better and to take each other into consideration. Adam probably can't help it right now. Because Adam is so hungry, and because the idea has been planted in his head, it must be difficult for him to think about anything but Sauli's blood and feel possessive.

When he looks over again Adam has vanished, apparently back inside. But soon enough he spots Adam coming out again, marching towards him. Two small tubes are dropped into Sauli's hand. Numbing gel and lube. He looks at Adam questioningly, but Adam shrugs his shoulders, looking annoyed and avoiding Sauli's eyes. He doesn't believe Adam has asked for anything but the gel, but Terrance or the unknown man has provided them with both anyway.

”Uh. Okay."

There are lounge chairs by the pool, so Sauli takes off his suit jacket and sets it on one of them. He rolls up his sleeves, too, and glances at Adam discreetly. He can see Adam's body is shaking slightly, but Adam is clearly trying to cover it by fidgeting, rocking back and forth on his heels and scratching his beard.

He opens the top buttons of his white dress shirt and contemplates which side of his neck to go for this time. Deciding on his left, he rubs gel on himself, his fingers finding two small scars. While waiting for the effect he takes a tissue from his pocket and kneels down to wet it in the pool, wiping his fingers with it to get the gel off. He sets a timer. They've been able to start stretching the time to four minutes, since Adam has got the hang of drinking more slowly.

He chooses another lounge chair that's a bit more in the shadows and reclines on it, waiting.

Adam is obviously still angry, refusing to meet Sauli's eyes. After waiting for a while and checking his phone Adam removes his suit jacket as well. Despite looking a bit miserable, Adam definitely wears a suit well, and even the crisp white shirt and well-fitting suit trousers look good on him.

Wordlessly Adam stomps over, kneels on the chair, and then lies down on top of Sauli. The chair is sturdy but it gets more than a little cramped with two men on it, and Adam being so tall.

Adam moves around until he seems to be comfortable. They're pressed tightly together. Sauli doesn't make a comment of Adam's obvious hard-on. He takes Adam's hands in his and directs him to take hold of the chair.

”Here, grab that.”

They've managed to control some of Adam's impulses to grab Sauli and hold him in place. It's easy to trick the predatory part of Adam's brain. If Adam is grabbing something else while sucking, his first reaction is to just tighten that hold if Sauli moves.

Like every time, his heart is beating madly, feeling like it's coming out of his chest when Adam's beard tickles his skin. He's still a little embarrassed by it, heat spreading on his cheeks, even though this is _Adam_ , who knows everything about him.

He tilts his head back slightly, and Adam latches onto his neck.

Even though it hardly hurts, he grips Adam's arm when there's the vague sensation of a bite.

"Ah—Good. That's good," he whispers. He scrambles to take his phone from his pocket and starts the timer, letting the phone drop on the ground and wrapping his arms around Adam's back. 

They've actually done it in this position only once before, and that was in a bathtub where Adam's full weight hadn't rested on him. Now Adam's warm weight is pressing into him and he feels like melting into the chair. There are small tremors going through Adam's body. He must have been so desperate for blood.

Sauli starts carding his fingers gently through Adam's soft hair, over and over again. He tries to keep his eyes open to be aware of their surroundings, even if the urge to close them is strong. There are people on the edge of his vision. Probably pointing and whispering, either staying to watch the scene or turning back inside. While sucking blood in public isn't quite on the level of having public sex, it definitely goes beyond kissing. Anyone looking at them for long will guess what they're doing, with Adam's body covering his, head moving slightly against Sauli's neck. This is an invite only event, though, with other vampires present, too. They're doing nothing that hasn't been done before.

There's a continuous slurping noise, loud enough only for his ears. It sends him into a euphoric place, heat curling in the pit of his stomach. Adam's breath is loud, too; breathing through his nose in between swallows, making gusts of air travel along Sauli's neck. 

Sauli wraps one leg around the back of Adam's knee. Through his half-lidded eyes he sees some man approach them.

"Th—This orange juice was sent here.”

He struggles to understand. Right, a waiter. Probably Terrance's doing. How thoughtful.

The waiter's eyes are wide as he sets the glass on a nearby table. Hopefully he's not too traumatized. Sauli is just feeding his man, no harm in that.

”Thank you,” he says smiling a little and petting Adam's hair, and the waiter turns away.

The talking makes Adam react with a low groaning sound.

”Shh. He went away,” he whispers, hugging Adam's broad back. ”I'm all yours. You're the one who gets to drink from me.” He knows his words are unlikely to reach Adam through the bloodlust, but he whispers them anyway. 

Adam's cock is pressing hotly and firmly against him, and he knows Adam could come from this alone. Hopefully he doesn't. He's sure his boyfriend doesn't want wet underwear. So he resists the temptation to stimulate Adam's cock and keeps his body still.

It's torture for himself, though. This act of Adam drinking from him has become more important and more intense each time they've done it. Sauli's blood is entering Adam's mouth and travelling down into Adam's stomach, powering the body of the man he loves, giving life.

It's like sex, but intimate in a different way. It would probably be impractical to have actual sex while feeding, possibly also irresponsible, but it's become a favourite thing for Sauli to prick his finger while having sex. The first time he had done it, he had managed to do it without Adam noticing. Pushing the bloodied finger into Adam's mouth while Adam was fucking him had sent the vampire into a frenzy, and it had felt like Adam would pound him through the mattress.

It's a wonder he isn't feeling light-headed with Adam taking some of his blood, and feeling like the rest is all rushing into his groin. He's so hard himself, throbbing inside his jeans, waves of arousal travelling down his body and concentrating there.

Knowing the timer will go off soon, he tries to make the most of Adam's last swallows, concentrating on the feel of Adam's lips on his skin, the movements of his jaw, the sounds of feeding. It makes his entire body feel electrified, making little shocks travel down to his toes and up his spine. The beep of the timer always comes too soon. Feeling disappointed, he searches with his hand until he finds the phone and turns it off.

They've done this enough times to have a system now. Sauli cups the back of Adam's head and collects some of the fluffy hair into his hand. He tightens his hand into a fist, tugging slowly but increasingly hard. Even though Adam's pain tolerance is high, there's something about the gesture that makes him melt and lose the will to fight.

Indeed, Sauli's neck is released with a gasp. Sauli lets go of Adam's hair as well, stroking it gently again.

Adam is smacking his lips together audibly as if savouring the taste. Then a warm tongue licks Sauli's collarbone, probably catching an escaped drop of blood. Adam laps it up and then licks over the wounds, cleaning the area, even though Sauli can't really feel it.

He reaches for the glass of orange juice and drinks it slowly. Adam nuzzles Sauli's neck and makes a cute sniffing sound. Then he sneezes.

Well, that wasn't the least bit sanitary, but luckily there can't be anything to catch from Adam.

”Bless you.”

”Thanks.” Adam raises his head. ”Honey, we need to take care of your wounds.” It's too dark to see if Adam's colour is better, but he sounds better and he's smiling. ”Wait there, don't move. I'll go ask for a first aid kit.” Adam kisses his forehead.

Sauli closes his eyes and relaxes while waiting. Soon Adam comes back with the supplies, giggling.

”You should have seen that woman's face. Me asking for the kit with my mouth all bloody. I think there's some on my beard, too. It feels sticky.”

Adam tends to the bite wounds carefully.

Sauli slides his hand up Adam's thigh.

"Do you want us to go take care of that, too...?" he asks.

Adam raises his eyebrow, cupping the bulge in Sauli's jeans and squeezing it.

"Yeah, and this too. Come on, up you get."

Inside the building they search until they find a single bathroom and lock themselves in.

"I love you," Adam says while kissing the unhurt side of Sauli's neck. ”I'm gonna treat you so good at home for doing this for me. What would you like? Foot massages? Pizza? Blowjobs?”

”Blowjobs from you give me a heart attack for two reasons. I love you, too. Right now I want to kiss you, so please rinse your mouth.”

Adam does as told, gargling water in his throat several times while Sauli's hands keep touching him. When Sauli grabs Adam's shirt and kisses him, there is still a trace of a metallic taste. It's not terrible enough to stop his desire to kiss Adam.

”I didn't say earlier,” Adam says while tearing open Sauli's belt. ”But you look so fucking good.”

He laughs and starts opening Adam's trousers.

They don't even remove their clothes, Adam just pulls his cock out and lowers Sauli's jeans under his ass. Adam ends up taking him from behind, gripping Sauli's hips and whispering nonsense into his curls while he thrusts.

Sauli grabs Adam's arm in the midst of it and opens the cufflink, rolling up the sleeve so he can bite Adam's tattooed arm, since Adam enjoys having Sauli's teeth mark on him.

It's very frantic and they're both too horny for it to take long, Adam fucking him with quick and short thrusts, Sauli touching his own cock.

”I think it's your turn to take something of mine inside you, now,” Adam whispers, nuzzling Sauli's hair and groaning. He doesn't answer because the pleasure grips him, and he comes biting Adam's arm. Adam hugs Sauli's body against his tightly.

"You're gonna make me—" Adam gasps out but doesn't manage to finish, finding his own release and moaning quietly.

Adam strokes Sauli's bare hips for a while, and when he pulls out Sauli reaches for paper towels to clean them up.

”You're such a pervert,” he says.

Adam bursts into laughter, throwing his head back and laughing loudly with his eyes closed, fangs glinting.

”Well, doesn't that make two of us?”

They grin at each other, and Sauli takes a step closer to press his cheek against Adam's shoulder. Arms wrap around him.

”You know what?" Sauli asks. "Next time three months is up, it's going to be around your birthday. I think we should give my neck a rest.”

Adam's body stiffens.

”Of course. Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of—”

”I think you should bite me someplace else. If you want. Like, inner thigh?”

This time Sauli thinks he's the one who can feel Adam's heart jump.


End file.
